Infraggable Krunk
T'he Infraggable Krunk' (or simply Krunk) is a member of The Justice Friends. He is the biggest and strongest, but he is also the dumbest and kindest. Appearance Krunk is a large and overly muscular purple humanoid with short messy purple hair and a usually hunched posture. He wears almost no clothing at all except for his green trousers with are a bit torn. Biography Origin Krunk is a powerful superhero and likely the physically strongest hero on the planet who has even earned the title of 'World's Mightiest Mortal', showing that he truly is the mightiest man among mortal kind. The origin of his might began before he was even born, beginning with his mother who was believed to be one of the greatest scientists of the twentieth century. She was working on a new source of power that came from outer space in the form of a cosmic storm that emitted high levels of power beyond anything seen on Earth. She created a special probe that would be launched into space and collect the energy from the storm when it was close to Earth. After several months the probe returned to Earth, having collected enough cosmic energy to power most of the entire planet for the next century. The project was moved to create a high level particle fusion generator however the project as sabotaged and everyone was killed when the radiation was released. The only survivor was supposedly the son of the head of the project. Though she was only a few months pregnant the radiation accelerated her pregnancy and in the aftermath of the failed project something was born. The son of the head scientist was no longer human, his DNA having been mutated by the cosmic energy and grew into a full sized adult in just a few weeks. He had been given superhuman strength, speed and reflexes that make him more powerful than any Huntsmen or Grimm on the planet. In addition to this he possesses an incredible level of durability and resilience that makes him completely immune to pain. From the destroyed lab he wandered the world for a time, running from Grimm and people afraid of him before he was found by none other than Major Glory who had been asked to track down a purple monster. The major had found him, discovering him to be a gentle creature that was afraid and instead decided to help him. Within time the purple titan learned how to speak and read and eventually came up with his own name: Krunk. When asked why he said he liked the name. As time went on Krunk learned he was stronger and faster than everyone around him and that his strength depended on his mood, especially when he was excited, happy or angry. His strength is so vast he could lift an entire mountain with his bare hands, move faster than any known jet and he seemed be completely invulnerable to any form of harm. Krunk would learn how to use his might to protect his newfound friends, becoming an actual hero and joining the Justice Friends as the Infraggable Krunk. Though he is not the smartest he is the kindest of the group and would do anything to help the ones he sees as family. Wacky Races Krunk and the heroes at the HQ watched the Wacky Races and taking bets on the chores, Krunk betted his dirty laundry on Penelope Pitstop for the losers to clean for him (much to the discomfort of the heroes, except Miss Spell). Personality Although he is around the same age as his friends he has the mind and mannerisms of a child and mainly speaks in third person. Powers and Abilities Krunk is a powerful superhero and likely the physically strongest hero on the planet who has even earned the title of "World's Mightiest Mortal", showing that he truly is the mightiest man among mortalkind. Krunk's strength seemingly grows whenever he becomes emotional, such as being too happy, excited or angry. He also possesses superhuman invulnerability, regeneration, and is completely immune to pain, as even getting assaulted by an entire legion of villains did no harm to him. However his low intellect, emotional behavior, and childish personality are his greatest weaknesses as he can easily be distracted or fooled. Superpowers * Super Strength - Krunk has the ability to lift and push really heavy objects. * Krunk Smash - Krunk has the ability to jump up and smash something and destroy it. * Invulnerability - Krunk is an immovable object and is immune to most kinds of forces. * Regeneration: His altered metabolism has rapid regenerative abilities. * Justice Frenzy: A powerful technique in which Krunk joins up with Major Glory and Valhallen to create a powerful super tornado that can take out any foe in their way, except bees. * 'Turbo Mode: '''Turbo Mode is when Krunk fully access and uses the cosmic energy or Turbo Energy that exists within him. It's usually triggered by a strong emotional state he feels that causes him to trigger in his Turbo Form, whether righteous fury, simply anger, or even happiness. While in this state Krunk has virtually unlimited power and strength, so much so it's feared that if Krunk ever loses control while in his Turbo Form it could lead to the destruction of the entire Earth itself. Relationships Kazemon - Krunk is infatuated with the Warrior of Wind, making her feel quite uncomfortable. However, when the two finally begin to work together, Kazemon comes to see Krunk as a valuable ally while he comes to see her as a capable fighter. Lowemon - The Warrior of Darkness is reserved around Krunk, keeping a calm, level head when subtly redirecting Krunk away from Kazemon. Eventually, he comes to see Krunk as someone to trust with Kazemon's life. She-Thing - Krunk shares many similarities to the evil villainess and has romantic feelings for her. Quotes * ''"KRUNK SMASH!" * "Krunk no hurt flower." "But Krunk hurt bad guys who stomp on flowers!" Background Information Krunk is one of the main characters of the Justice Friends, a spin-off show from Dexter's Laboratory and became a recurring characters during season 1. He is the parody version of Marvel Comics Incredible Hulk. Trivia Category:Humans Category:Justice Friends Members Category:Characters Category:Heroes